Harry
by MEinaday
Summary: Where one becomes afraid to face fear, and then it's fear in itself.
1. Default Chapter

"Harry, wait up."  
"Oh, hi!" Harry smiled an innocent smile as he turned to Hermione. "Hi."  
"So how was your christmas?"  
"Great! I loved it!erm......what about yours?"  
"Ummm, atleast it was better than at the Dursleys!"  
"Hehe."  
"I was just about to go study up in the dorms, you wanna come help?"  
"Sure! What do you have to do?"   
"Just an assignment on the stars! Which shouldn't be too hard, considering all I have to do,  
is write about how awful my life will turn out to be, but I'd really like your input!"  
Harry put out his hand lingering Hermione's fingers. "Hi guys!" Hermione suddenly screamed   
with excitement!  
"Ron, your back!!! I can't believe it! Oh you have to tell me all about the trip to Switzerland!!!!  
Wasn't it the most fun you've ever had!"  
"Calm down, yes I'm back, well do believe it!I will and yes it was the best!!!"  
Ron obviously saw that Hermione was about to explode, so he gave Hermione a great big hug.   
"I was just about to go up and study, come on you can tell me all about it then!!"  
  
As Hermione and Ron wrapped arms around eachother and walked back up to the common room,   
Harry sighed and followed.  
  
"Oh, my......." Harry stopped dead in his tracks and dropped his books.At the sound of his   
books crashing into the ground the figure was gone.  
  
"Harry, Harry!! Wake up!!!!"Harry heard whispers, and screams, the sounds of people dying. "Harry!!  
Wake up!!"  
"Oh, eh, what happened?"  
"You came into the room and you just suddenly, collapsed."  
"There was something, someone, over there, it was misty and dark and and and, it was there!  
What if it's Voldermort? Sorry, you know who! What if he's come back like he does every year!?!?!  
"Harry,Harry!! Get up! Come on, why are you such a scardy cat, you were never like this before we've  
battled him hundreds of times!"  
"Yeah, but he never dies does he!"  
"No but then again, we don't want to be murder...re....rsss."  
Ron let go off Harry's arms as he followed something out side of the common room. "Ouch!What's  
the matter with you!  
Don't you realize..........what are you looking at?!"Harry got up looking puzzled. He followed  
Ron  
who followed something which Harry wasn't sure of. Just yet. "Look, Ron!"  
"Shhhhhh!"  
"Sorry!"Harry, whispered.  
"Harry!?"  
"yeah?"  
"Where's Hermione?"  
"Um, in case you hadn't noticed I was unconsious, you were the one that was sitting next to her,   
just about to ki.."  
"Don't even say the word!"  
"Well you were about to."  
"Harry, you know I would never kiss her."  
"Ok, mind if I try?"  
  
  
MEANWHILE HERMIONE IS JUST AROUND THE CORNER  
  
  
"Found it! Looking up the.....page 2156, ok, that shouldn't be too hard to find. As she looked   
up  
black misty figures she paced back to the common room. "Fairies, feathers, AHA! Figures!   
"Where's Hermione?" As she heard Ron in the background she was about to call out where she was  
but the   
words that came next, were too hard to swallow, Hermione had liked Ron for a very long time and   
had waited   
a long time for him to ask her out.   
"Don't even say the word!"  
"Well you were about to."  
"Harry, you know I would never kiss her."  
The words hit Hermione like a stone. But she got up all her strength and walked on. 


	2. love between war

"Hi guys!"  
"Oh, hi! We were just looking for you!"Ron turned and stalked out of the room. "  
Ummmmm......aren't you going to ask what's wrong with him?"  
"No."  
"Ok."Harry replied with a puzzled look."Harry, I found hooded figures in this book. Take a look.   
"Hooded figures, many hooded figures have been sighted by wizards/witches and muggles too. Their   
interpretation of "Death." A ghostly like figure that have been used to guard gold or treasures.  
Though thick skulled and small, the power is plentiful by dissapearing and reapearing wherever   
think it is best to. They also master in using their weapons that they carry around with them.  
So far no wizard or witch has found an incantation, potion and weapon to destroy them. Eeeek"  
"Harry, don't be such a baby!"  
"That's easy for you to say, you've been used to this all your life, me 6 years!!!!!Does that not  
say something??"  
"Whatever, so what are you going to do?"  
"Me!Your the one with the brains, why are you acting so so so unlike you!"  
"Are you saying that I'm acting mean?  
"You said it not me!"  
"Yeah, well you thought it!"  
"Hermione, what's your problem?!?!"  
"My problem!Your the one going around screaming at people and telling them that they're acting  
'mean'!Maybe I'm just sick and tired of being your back up!"  
"My back up!!!!"  
"Yeah, who does all the researching?? And tells you that you can't quit!!! Who supports you??  
Hmmm.......how about me?"  
"Yeah right, so much for support, you weren't there when I fainted."  
"Well you wouldn't even be here if it weren't for me!!"  
"Ok, then let's just see about that!"  
"We will! I'll for once will have more time for myself then have your stupid nonsense!"  
"Fine!"  
"Fine!"And with that last remark and sideways glance they bothe marched off in seperate ways!  
  
~*~*~*~ 


End file.
